


Stay Here Tonight

by justabrain



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain
Summary: Skye and Fitz find Jemma in the kitchen late one night after nightmares have kept her up.--Takes place soon after Jemma returns from the alien planet and the monolith





	Stay Here Tonight

The Playground kitchen was quiet. Not the quiet of nobody being there, because there was, but the quiet of a late night where the world is already mostly asleep. Not Jemma though. In the half-light, Daisy could see her sitting at the kitchen table, hands clasped around a mug of tea, staring across the room. Careful to scuff her shoes and make a little bit of noise, Daisy approached.

“Hey.”

She watched as Jemma’s eyes slowly refocused and found Daisy’s face. “Hi.”

“It’s late; you should get some sleep,” she said, leaning against the wall.

Jemma looked down into her still-steaming mug like it contained all the words in the world, searching its depths for the right ones. She finally shrugged.

A small cough came from the other end of the kitchen, and Jemma’s head flew up, eyes wide. Daisy also looked over sharply. Seeing it was Fitz, she softened her expression. 

“Sorry,” he said softly as he also came closer to the table. “I couldn’t sleep, so I was coming to get some tea.”

After a small smile of reassurance to Fitz, Daisy looked back at Jemma. She was still watching Fitz, but she looked considerably less spooked than she had ten seconds ago. Fitz padded over to the cupboard, pulled out a mug, and filled it with water from the kettle that was still hot from Jemma’s own tea. After a moment of contemplation, he chose a tea and placed the bag in the water.

“I didn’t realize so many people would still be up,” he said, returning to the table and sitting beside Jemma. 

“I can’t sleep either,” she said softly, looking into her tea once again. Taking a breath, she seemed to brace herself. “Nightmares.”

Daisy slid into the chair across from her. “About the planet?”

She nodded. “And… the monolith. It was so cold. Like there was just… nothing. I felt like time stopped. I had no idea how long it was between…”

Glancing at Fitz, Daisy didn’t say anything. She didn’t know _what_ to say. She had suspected Jemma’s lack of sleep for a while now from the bags under her eyes that she had tried half-heartedly to hide with makeup. But Daisy had figured it was just adjusting to the sounds and sights and smells of the Playground again, not actual nightmares. 

“We can go with you back to your room if you’d like,” Fitz offered, also seemingly at a loss. 

Wordlessly, Jemma nodded. Slowly, the trio stood, leaving the mostly untouched tea on the table. They would take care of them in the morning. People would understand. 

Jemma wrapped her arms around herself as Fitz gently draped his arm around her shoulders. Making their way to Jemma’s room, Daisy opened the door of her room and turned the lights on half strength so it wasn’t a shock from the rest of the building. Understanding removed the need for words as Jemma sat on the bed, Daisy and Fitz on either side. 

“Would… would you stay here tonight? Both of you?”

Daisy exchanged a glance with Fitz. “Of course we will. Maybe knowing we’re here will help reduce the nightmares,” she suggested.

A small smile flitted across Jemma’s face. “Yeah. That’d be nice.”


End file.
